


Groom (#48)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, captured hux, redeemed (?) Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #48/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo wishes he could see Hux again as he spends time brushing Millicent. He hasn't seen him in weeks, not since they came to the Resistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cats are fussy creatures and i love them so here's a millicent centric fic  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Boo."

**Groom**

"Boo." Kylo stared at Millicent, who was focusing on licking her paw and then brushing it over her face in her strange cleaning ritual. She had a set order in which she washed herself, starting with her tail, then her body, then her belly and chest, then her legs, and then her paws and face, and then she would yowl until you brushed her fur, and then she would smooth it out if it was ruffled at all, and then she'd be finished. It was honestly one of the strangest things that Kylo had ever had been forced to watch.

"Um... Meow," he said. She refused to look up at him. Nothing could disturb her when she was grooming, and if you tried to touch her while she was doing so she would hiss and claw at you. If you did manage to touch her, she would restart the whole thing and then ignore you for three days. The only person who was allowed to interrupt at all was Hux, since Millicent associated him with cleanliness and Hux never ruffled her fur. He also gave her baths, but she hadn't had one in a while since Kylo wasn't willing to try that. Hux probably had some specific way to wash her and she would just claw up his hands again if he did it wrong.

They still stung from when she'd done it yesterday when he'd attempted to pet her while she was eating and again when he'd pushed her away from his pillow. He didn't like it when she was on his bed, but she apparently had always slept with Hux on his left pillow, and the habit refused to break. But every morning she would always move to the small cat bed in the corner, and wouldn't go back on the bed until it was nighttime, around the shift where Hux would usually return back when they were on the _Finalizer_.

"Do you miss your owner? I miss him too." Kylo asked her. Hux was so close, just a five minute walk away, but he hadn't seen him in weeks. He wasn't allowed to. His mother had forbidden him from doing so until Hux talked. Which wasn't going to happen, since he never would, and they wouldn't torture him because if they did he would immediately sense it and he had told his mother he would destroy everyone if they hurt Hux at all. That was his condition for coming back, that he'd cooperate as long as they treated Hux well and didn't hurt him, and that he could keep Millicent with him and get supplies for her.

When Millicent finished grooming her face Kylo waited until she looked up at him and meowed before starting to brush her. He'd started keeping the brush on him so he wouldn't have to hear her yowl. She was absurdly loud and everyone on base would complain if she did it again. She stayed perfectly still while he brushed her, only twitching her tail and occasionally moving her head to be brushed more firmly or in the right spot. He made sure to get everywhere and to keep her fur smooth, and then once he was finished she inspected herself, meowed at him, and then curled up in front of him to take a nap.

"Do you think if I asked my mother I could see him again? I just want to be with him for a while more." No response, she closed her eyes and settled. "I bet he wants to see me. Well, he probably wants to see you more." All he could do was talk to a cat that never responded. He wondered if she didn't like him still. Whenever Hux talked to her she would meow right back at him, tilting her head and twitching her tail.

"We'll see him one way or another, Millicent, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
